


Everything About You

by Kanemi



Series: A Demon Walks Into a Bar [11]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, These 2 tags don't belong next to each other huh, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yall heard it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanemi/pseuds/Kanemi
Summary: It feels like the best thing that could ever be felt in a demon's heart, like the most beautiful blooming flower, like a fluttering butterfly's wing.





	Everything About You

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to write something angsty but y'all were like "not today satan" 
> 
> Also... this hiatus tho... I kind of owe you one. So there you go, just a chapter full of domestic fluff and some smut!!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you have any suggestions/ideas/demands for the next chapters. 
> 
> Love you!

It's the second day of Chuseok when Ravi realizes he's in love.

It's been steadily getting windier when summer ended, the air colder and the rain more frequent. He doesn't have to turn the AC on anymore, settling for thick sweaters and blankets to protect himself from the chilly air.

Jaehwan gets a much-needed fill on sleep hours. He crashes at Ravi's place the day before Chuseok, eats a big plate of spicy ramen, goes to bed and sleeps for 14 consecutive hours without moving an inch. Ravi is amused, but happy.

While his boyfriend sleeps soundly in his bed, Ravi goes shopping for food. It's been long since he's properly celebrated such a traditional holiday, but with 3 whole off-days he just has to make something super nice for Jaehwan.

Jaehwan is awake when he returns a couple of hours later, slumping against the sofa seats with a tired looking face. He has nothing on him but a pair of briefs and a blanket, but Ravi is already used to his casual nudity.

"You're out of strawberry butter," the human remarks while munching on a piece of buttered toast, making no move whatsoever to help Ravi with putting away the groceries. 

"You'll just have to eat eggs with your toast for now," he grunts in response. "I bought some things for dinner, but nothing sweet."

"Good. Sugar's been giving me headaches lately."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Ah, you wouldn't know." Jaehwan looks away with a chuckle. "Demons don't get headaches. Or stomachaches. Or viruses."

"It only takes a few brain cells to know that sugar has nothing to do with headaches. You're probably not drinking enough water, or getting too stressed."

"Wanna bet on that?"

(Ravi looses 5000 won for that one, grunting at Jaehwan's smug face after they google it.)

Jaehwan isn't much of a traditional guy himself, but he still insists they go out anyway.

The streets aren't packed yet, as the actual dance performances will only be during the full moon, but there are already small stands at the street corners, selling small gifts for the holiday. 

Ravi buys them a packet of dried persimmon and they eat while strolling leisurely through the streets, leaves crunching beneath their feet. When they finish that, Ravi buys a small bag of cookies; after that they get a few cinnamon-stuffed rice cakes, and when all that is finished they get a couple of steaming green tea cups.

It's cold, but the both of them are equally chilly so wrapping each other in the latter's coat isn't a thing, and they shiver mutually while strolling into a small park between some apartment buildings.

It's practically empty, and Ravi takes the freedom of slipping a hand around Jaehwan's shoulders while they walk, sipping tea and picking up fallen flowers and pretty leaves.

Jaehwan is wearing some of Ravi's clothes, again. He has a lavender sweater- one of his favorites- fitting around his abdomen almost perfectly, and wrapped in a cashmere coat that costs way more than he thinks.

Money looks good on him, Ravi hums to himself, turning his head to look at the street.

"My legs hurt, let's go home," Jaehwan starts whining after a hour and a half of slow strolling, so they do.

The human throws himself on the couch the moment they enter the apartment, not even bothering to take his shoes off. He pouts until Ravi gives in and helps him undress down to his underwear, crawling into the blanket he left on the couch earlier. 

"God, I'm so full, I feel like I won't have to eat for a week," Jaehwan whines from the corner of the sofa while choosing a channel on the TV. "I love Songpyeon, but I can't ever stop myself from eating too much."

"Note to self, stock up on rice cakes," Ravi laughs. He takes his coat off, quickly undressing as well under Jaehwan's instructions. 

He slithers under the blankets as well, crawls closer to the human and settles close to his side, turning his head to the TV where a crime show is playing. 

It doesn't take long for Jaehwan to get sleepy again, and Ravi turns the volume down when he notices. The human curls into the other's embrace, and Ravi chuckles smugly. Although he doesn't always allow PDA and pushes away when his boyfriend becomes too touchy, sleepy Jaehwan makes a perfect cuddle pillow.

He lets Ravi stroke slowly through his hair, wrap a hand around his abdomen. It takes a while before he falls asleep again, and the demon closes his eyes and drifts away as well. He's been told before that he sleeps a lot for a demon, but he never minded that. It only makes naps better.

He's a bit disoriented when he wakes up, eyes squinting because the warm body is gone from the sofa. Jaehwan comes into the room a minute later, thus time dressed in a loose shirt that hangs from his pretty frame.

"Morning, sleepyhead." His soft smile could turn a tornado into a fleeting wind, Ravi decides.

"Says you."

"I'm the one who works all day. I get to sleep all I want."

"Well, I'm the one who has to deal with your loud- ah! Hey!"

Jaehwan attacks him with loose swats, pushing him to the sofa to hit his chest with a playful smirk. "Don't anger me!" 

"But it's so _fun!_ "

He's met with another wave of swats and a loud 'yah', laughing as he tries to dodge unsuccessfully.

He gets dressed when Jaehwan decides that he's learned his lesson, and they go to the kitchen to make a festive dinner. It takes an hour, with Ravi chopping meat on a plastic board and Jaehwan stirring sticky rice in a pot, to make a main course.

When it comes to the sweets, the homemade Hangwa is almost forgotten amidst the rice flour war. A playful stripe of white on one's cheek turns into a full-blown throw fight that leaves the kitchen looking like it's snowed, and their clothes get thrown to the laundry soon after.

They take a platter with all the food to the balcony, and eat on the small lounge sofa, without a table. 

The sun is setting, and the sky is beautifully pink. Ravi had seen a million sunsets in his life, but he still enjoys them just as much; especially when there's a beautiful man beside him, chewing a piece of fried pork and pointing at a cat shaped cloud in the distance.

They barely made any proper Hangwa, so they eat the remains of honied rice flour and dried apricot with their fingers, tossing to each other's mouths and missing.

Ravi takes Jaehwan hand and pulls him sharply, making the other fall on his chest with a yelp. His annoyed grunt is cut short when the demon pulls him in to kiss him, and he reciptocates gladly.

It's one of the things Ravi feels he could do forever.

Jaehwan's lips on his, moving languidly, the way he likes, his tongue tasting like honey and sugar. The cool breeze around them, the sounds of the city only a soft background noise. _There's nothing better than this,_ Ravi thinks momentarily when he wraps his arms around his lover's back. _This is the best thing a man could ever have._

They kiss for what feels like hours- definitely not enough- their lips dancing slowly, exploring the oh-so-familiar territory, breathing in body musk and the soft smell of shampoo.

Ravi feels his lips go cold, and before he can open his eyes there's a raspy whisper by his ear- "carry me to bed."

"Walk yourself," he replies sassily and smirks, watching Jaehwan roll his eyes.

"Oh, come on. Stuff like this is hot."

And Ravi can never say no to him, so he slithers from under the human and stands up, then helps him hop up and wrap legs around his waist. 

He grunts as he walks through the apartment, looking out for the bedroom. "Clearly I've been feeding you well."

Jaehwan hums and keeps playing with a strand of his hair, one hand holding his shoulder. "What can I say? Winter makes everyone hungry."

Ravi carefully drops him on the bed, and their shirts are off within a second. A sneaky hand pulls him forward, and he finds himself on his side, a hand pulling gently on the hairs on his nape, and a pair of lips engulfing his own.

Oh, and he could do this _forever_. He strokes a gentle thumb over the human's cheek, feeling the blemished skin underneath his fingertip. He lets his hand drop down to his collarbones, thumbing at them lightly before feeling down the expanse of his ribcage and waist, then pulling back up to hold his face.

Jaehwan has his lips wrapped around Ravi's lower one and he sucks on it, alternating between light, sultry nips with his teeth and sloppy swipes of his lips and tongue. 

Somewhere between all that they build a rhythm, an Adagio piece played with their mouths, their hands, the light hums and breathless moans escaping their lips.

Ravi pushes Jaehwan onto his back, and the human makes the sweetest noise when Ravi grinds his hips onto him, their crotches brushing through their underwear.

Jaehwan wraps his arms around the demon's back, and his fingers drive trails into the unmarred flesh of his shoulders, leaving pink lines that will be gone by morning.

Ravi finally pulls away and opens his eyes, and the man beneath him looks wrecked; panting, a pretty blush adorning his face and chest.

He pecks Jaehwan one more time before leaning down to work on his neck, sucking a mark into the space behind his jaw, nipping with his teeth into the unblemished skin. It's going to bruise but he doesn't care, and Jaehwan seems not to care as well, with fingers carding through the demon's hair and wordless pleas filling the space between them.

It takes Ravi a minute, not more, and then he's pulling away to marvel at the already reddening bruise on the man's neck. He nips a trail of tiny nips down to Jaehwan's shoulder, and then he's pulling away to grab the lube from underneath the left pillow- he remembers they left it there, a few days earlier. 

"Tell me how you do want this," he tries to speak quietly and his voice turns raspy.

Jaehwan laughs. "The usual, please."

He gets a light swat to his side.

"Stop joking! I'm trying to be sexy and you're ruining it."

"It's not my fault you have no good pickup lines."

Ravi silences him with another kiss, but the hands that land on his back side and knead him through his underwear are telling him to move on.

He sits back on his thighs and lets Jaehwan turn around to a comfortable position, on his stomach, hugging the pillow with half-lidded eyes. There's a couple of purple bruises on his legs, probably training accidents, but his back is only decorated with beauty marks.

Ravi presses the pads of his fingers into the man's spine, trailing a light massage all the way to where the ridges disappear into his lower back. He kisses the back of his neck and watches Jaehwan's eyes squint at him, smiling a bit.

The human's ass is a gift to humanity- and hell, and heaven- two pretty globes, perfectly soft under Ravi's hands when he grabs them and kneads slowly. He doesn't linger long, and when he finally uncaps the lube he finds Jaehwan winking greasily at him. Not that he expected anything else.

Ravi slicks up his fingers, and his left hand goes to pull one cheek aside, revealing a pinkish, taut hole.

Jaehwan always tenses his shoulders at the first finger, inhaling slightly. Ravi knows it a by now and goes slow, pumping without any force until the human relaxes, humming in assurance.

He keeps at it for a tad more before inserting another finger, and his free hand goes to caress Jaehwan's side After the second digit he's not tense anymore, half lidded eyes watching Ravi's figure as much as he can from his position. He releases quiet sounds, only soft sighs and hums filling the air of the room alongside the squelching of lube.

A bit after he adds a third finger, Jaehwan goes slack and closes his eyes, huffing out a louder 'a-ah' that goes straight to Ravi's groin.

"Feels good?"

"You can guess the answer to that, but remember that it's 3 strikes and you're out."

Ravi responds with a smack to Jaehwan's ass cheek, chuckling at his unchanged voice. Always the one to be sassy at inappropriate times.

He fingers at the same spot again, rougher, and this time he makes the human moan and shiver with delight. He takes him time stretching him out properly, brushing his prostate every now and then to hear more of his beautiful sounds.

He knows this body like his own, like the back of his hand. A fair desert, rolling with hills and plains, dotted with brown and black. Smooth underneath his fingertips when he runs them down the bumpy line of his spine, feeling a shiver run down it.

"Hurry up," Jaehwan sounds beautifully choked up, eyes glinting with mischief and want.

"Come here."

Ravi retracts his fingers, and finds himself thrown back, a lapfull of Jaehwan straddling him. They're kissing again and the demon doesn't bother wiping his hand while he runs his palms all over his lover; pressing hot touches over his shoulders, sides, chest, neck.

His back falls onto the bed and Jaehwan holds him down by the chest, no real force, but Ravi doesn't try to push him down.

He groans silently when Jaehwan grips his length and sinks down, using his chest as support when he bottoms out, and releases a broken sigh.

Jaehwan gives him one look, one loopsided grin, before he lifts himself up and sinks back down. He starts an unsteady rhythm, slow but steadily accelerating with every movement. 

Ravi can hear loud moans and he realizes it's him, toes curling at the sleek pressure around his cock. His hands fly up and he grips those slim hips, helping the human ride him.

Every little 'ah' that Jaehwan releases makes his breath hitch, and he already looks wrecked; lips gaping lightly and blushing all the way down to his chest. He's beautiful, sinful, perfect.

Ravi pulls his closer and Jaehwan pants into his neck, leaving an open-mouthed gasp with every thrust. His hands wander, and Ravi finds a warm palm slipping into his own, fingers intertwining strongly.

He flips him around and he can hear Jaehwan giggling at the sudden movement, teeth glinting in a small, overjoyed smile. Ravi can't help but kiss him.

He starts thrusting again, and Jaehwan moans brokenly, going slack against his lips. Ravi finds his other hand, slotting their fingers together and presses both his palms at the sides of his head.

He makes a better picture than the Sistine Chapel, gleams brighter than the Starry Night. Ravi leans back and changes the angle of his hips just to see Jaehwan arch off the bed and tighten his grip on Ravi's hands, sobbing with pleasure, eyes shutting close. 

Ravi pushes their hands forwards, to the space above the human's head, caging him underneath himself. He leans down to press open-mouthed kisses against the other's lips, barely moving his lips as they pant together.

Jaehwan jolts against him with every movement, trying his best to stay at level with his mouth, but he can't even kiss properly, gasping at every other thrust.

Ravi isn't going hard, not even close to some times when they fucked against various vertical surfaces in his apartment, but it feels so, so _good_.

"Ah, I'm- m' close," Jaehwan mumbles out against the demon's lips, and his eyes open slowly. Half-lidded, glazed with a few tears of pleasure.

"Sounds like it," Ravi grunts back with the best smirk he can make, and Jaehwan is too immersed to sass back at him.

The bedframe is creaking in rhythm with them, and Ravi releases one pair of their intertwined hands to allow Jaehwan to touch himself, because at this point Ravi can't focus on anything else besides _this_ , the delicious grind of their hips together, every little sound that escapes his lover.

Jaehwan's whimpers pitch higher and higher, and then he's tensing around the demon, spurting wetness between their stomachs. Ravi can't help but moan when he feels the human clench around him and then he comes undone, dropping his head into the crook of Jaehwan's neck as he feels himself releasing in quick spurts.

When they come down from their highs, long seconds later, they stay there, unmoving in the afterglow; hands still intertwined on the bedsheets, pressed together with all the sweat and fluid and without any care.

At some point Ravi can feel a hand come to rest on his head, petting him tiredly. Even Jaehwan's breath sounds tired, resonating from under his body. He, on the other hand, feels more energized than he's been in decades. Ready to run a marathon, fight a bear, dig the ground for shiny jewels.

It's feels warm, fluttering. _It feels good._

It takes a few minutes to run a bath and throw some drops of scented oil in there, and Ravi takes the task as always. Jaehwan waits in the bedroom, demanding to be carried because of the "unfair energy distribution" that occurs after sex.

Ravi always laughs at this, and carries him like the spoiled prince he is.

There's something silent about that bath.

It's less splashing and mindless tickling, more tight embraces and faint meetings of lips with lips. It's something flower-scented, something familiar and fluttering in his insides.

It doesn't go away when they return to bed once they're cleaned up and the bath cools down, when they pull the sheets up to their chests and flash a glance to the window that gleams with the nightly city lights.

Ravi can feel it when he presses his face into Jaehwan's chest and inhales, when the human wraps an arm around him and settles comfortably, like they've slept like this for millenniums.

He falls asleep slowly and without noticing, and doesn't remember the first few seconds of waking up.

It's when the sun is already well above the horizon but Jaehwan is still sound asleep, face relaxed and beautiful in the yellow light.

Sometime during their sleep they've switched sides on the bed and now they're face to face, nothing between them but the few inches of air that smell just like them.

It feels like the best thing that could ever be felt in a demon's heart, like the most beautiful blooming flower, like a fluttering butterfly's wing.

It feels like love.

**Author's Note:**

> "The L Word"? The only L word I know is LOVE
> 
> That's right folks
> 
> That's what you waited literal 2(!!) Months for
> 
> ..
> 
> Yep, it's been so long since I've posted... It's summer but somehow I've been caught up with learning choreographies and sewing and my new job and didn't really write a lot this summer.
> 
> Sadly, a 10k word draft I've written for another ship was deleted because of the one month thing and its so sad... 
> 
> On the bright side, something that will be posted (not soon, but eventually) is the story of LR in this universe AKA those 500 years that were mentioned so much.
> 
> See you next time! Please leave a kudos and feel free to comment~


End file.
